


Chances

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt fic request fulfilled for “I only want you.”
Relationships: Tanaka Sho/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Chances

Given who he associated with Sho supposed he couldn’t blame you for being wary of his intentions. Yoh was well known as a playboy. Jay went through girls like water. And Okada was the biggest womanizer of them all. Not to mention, Rocky, Trent and the rest of the guys. So, no, he really couldn’t blame you. He just wished you would give him the chance to show he wasn’t like them. That he was serious in his pursuit of you and not just looking for the quick score.

“Y/N!” He called as he saw you walking on your way back from the booking offices. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” Sho hurried in your direction full of hope that this was going to be the time you let him say his piece. To his surprise you actually stopped and smiled at him, waiting for him to reach your side. Generally by now you would have brushed him off and hurried in the opposite direction. 

“Hi Sho,” You said smiling shyly at him as he arrived at your side. Butterflies darted around your stomach as you waited for him to speak. For so long you had been attracted to him and wanted to get to know him better, but his reputation had held you back. Well, technically it wasn’t even his reputation, but you had judged him by the company he kept. That company had some truly well-deserved reputations and it stood to reason that if he was friends with them, then more than likely he was similar in nature. 

So you brushed him off every time he tried to speak to you. It hurt you when you saw the sadness on his face, but you told yourself you had to protect your own heart which could very easily fall for Sho Tanaka. Yet over the past week you had several visitors on his behalf. First Yoh had cornered you. Told you what a great guy Sho was and that if you gave him a chance you wouldn’t regret it. Rocky swung by the next day, the energetic man plugging his boy for all he was worth, singing his virtues to the roof. Even Ishii came by and told you how much Sho liked you. The biggest surprise was Okada himself stopping by. Though he was the biggest asshole about it, his words held the most weight with you. Because quite clearly he was unhappy having to approach you. But Sho liked you and Okada was nothing if not a good leader so he would make the effort. When Okada was done talking you were convinced Sho was one of the more low key members of Chaos and was worth taking a chance on.

“I’m surprised you’re talking to me.” Sho said. He was caught off guard, at a loss for words at having made it this far. Just being near you was making him a mess and he hoped he didn’t screw this opportunity up too much. 

“I had a few visitors this week.” You chuckled. “Let’s just say you have some very convincing and loyal friends who all think I should give you a shot.” 

“Really?” Sho asked in surprise. “Who?”

“Yoh, Rocky, Ishii and Okada.” You told him. “They all felt I shouldn’t judge you by your company and I realized they’re right. It wasn’t fair of me. I was just worried you were just looking to make me another girl in a long line.” 

“I only want you.” Sho said earnestly. “I promise you’re the one for me and if you give me the chance I’ll prove it to you. I will never make you regret saying yes.” 

“Then yes it is.” You said with a wide smile that matched his. Hell, life was about taking chances. You were excited to see where this road was gonna lead you.


End file.
